<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Jade Prophecy by RadiantEnergy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865317">The Jade Prophecy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiantEnergy/pseuds/RadiantEnergy'>RadiantEnergy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Family, Just call me Lilly, Ninja-GO!, Ninjago, Other, Yikes! Stone Warriors!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:06:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiantEnergy/pseuds/RadiantEnergy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Times have arisen. The final battle between Lilly and her father is growing closer. It is up to her and the Ninja to follow the prophecy of the Green Ninja and defeat the Dark Lord. It's time for the battle that will end all battles, and also time to kick butt! Will Lilly take on her role and bring Ninjago to peace once again?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cole/Kai/Jay Walker/Zane, Lord Garmadon/Misako (Ninjago), Nya/Jay Walker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Jade Prophecy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok... So, for those of you don't know, Lilly is my OC.... She's basically the female version of the Green Ninja. No, she's not Cole's mom FYI.</p><p> I wanted to start this story off when the Ninja first get to know about the Stone Warriors in season 2 even though that wasn't how the season started but then i realised no one could stop me....asdfghjkl;....so here I am! </p><p>The title of this chapter is supposed to be a pun btw, I hope you get it! (hint-earthquakes)</p><p>I don't own Ninjago, LEGO does.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t rely on your eyes. Use your ears,” the voice of Cole said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that Lilly could use her eyes, even if she wanted too. She was blindfolded, so her vision was blocked by the black cloth. Today's lesson was to ‘fight without your eyes’ . Lilly was excited about this one, mostly because it would be like those movies where the hero fought with his eyes closed and still managed to kick butt. She watched WAY too many Fritz Donnigan movies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She quickly dodged most of the hits, paying attention to every sound she heard. This wasn’t as hard as she let on! All you had to do was to close your mind and focus on the different noises in the training room.  After a few more minutes of this, Lilly heard Jay shout, followed by a metallic clang. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dareth gasped, “No, no, no, no, no, no!” he yelled as he ran towards the trophies that were knocked over by Jay. Feeling someone approach her, Lilly quickly kicked her foot causing her to hear Jay scream again as he supposedly went flying. She used her fire powers oblivious to the fact that she set a piece of the carpet on fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dareth’s voice was heard again as he put it out and sighed, “Uh guys, I’m teaching a class later, so I’d appreciate a clean dojo.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly silently apologized and went back to blocking the hits that Cole was sending her. Since she couldn’t see, she blindly punched into the air until she felt her fist hit someone's chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scared that she hurt him, Lilly quickly took off her blind fold only to see Cole clutching his chest howling in pain while Zane and Kai watched cautiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly gasped when she saw blood on his gi, “Ooo, sorry! I didn’t mean to hit you so hard!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cole merely chuckled. “Hey, don’t worry about it. I’ve been through worse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly was about to question what he meant but was interrupted by someone banging on the only window in the dojo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HEY! Open the window! Let me in! Let me in!”, Jay screamed outside while pounding his fists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Kai snickered, Zane opened the window and the freckled blue ninja jumped inside. “Your powers have improved a lot,” Kai said as Zane closed the window, “Just make sure you’re using it against the bad guys, not the bad </span>
  <em>
    <span>jokes</span>
  </em>
  <span> guy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! My puns aren’t that bad!” exclaimed Jay as he punched Kai in the arm while Lilly raised her eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, but I’m not sure I’m good enough yet to face my-” She started before she was cut short when the ground started shaking violently. Would the FSM ever let her finish her sentences?  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several of Dareth’s trophies fell, causing Dareth to shriek in dismay,  “My babies!” he said as he ran over to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” Kai wondered out loud while everyone looked around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some form of groundquake,” Zane said. “But I am not sure what’s causing it…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dareth scurried across the room to turn on the TV, quickly changing it to the news. While he was at it, Sensei Wu and Misako joined them at the dojo, crowding around the screen with the rest of the ninja.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>NGTV reporter Gayle Gossip on the scene of what appears to be an earthquake rocking the city of Ninjago</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the reporter, Gayle, announced to the camera. She stood in the park square, which wasn’t far from there. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>But it’s an earthquake like no other, as scientists have yet to pinpoint the cause. And more frightening still, the aftershocks are getting stronger. ” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cole frowned, “What do you think this could be?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t be surprised if it was Garmadon,” said Kai, jumping in, “We haven’t seen him for a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Misako shook her head, “He would never do such a thing. Lilly’s father is evil, but he would never do anything to put his daughter in harm’s way. “ , she opposed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sensei Wu nodded, “Misako’s right. He only tried to thwart her training. This is something else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what is it?” Jay asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly thinks for a second, “Zane, could you get your falcon to check out what’s wrong?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zane whistles and summons his falcon. The falcon flies and perches on his shoulder, “My friend, be my eyes and look for danger in the streets from above.” He opens the window to let the falcon fly through it to find out what was going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few moments later, Zane’s eyes glowed a brilliant blue as he looked through his falcon friend’s eyes, “There are multiple sightings of the ground breaking open caused by the recent earthquakes. The people are in danger.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The team immediately leapt into action, taking to the streets and saving the citizens of Ninjago City from the destruction. Thanks to the falcon, they knew where to go to help those in need.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Over there!” shouted Lilly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A woman was stuck in a section of the road that was sinking due to the earthquake. She screamed as she watched her dog who was on the other side of the street barking at her in panic. “Oh, Snickers! Stay there, Mommy’s gonna get herself out of this mess!” The dog barks some more and tries to jump in with her, but his owner stopped him from doing it. “No, no! Stay where you are! Help! Help me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ninja to the rescue! Go!” shouts Lilly as they run over to help the poor lady. She leaped  over to the sunke edge to help her while the other ninja held her feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go!” says Zane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go!” adds Kai.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And last but not least, “GO!” shouts Jay, a little too enthusiastic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They try to form a chain to reach the woman. As the ninja lower Lilly, they quickly realise that they’re a little too short to read her. “Take my hand!” Lilly yells, but the woman can’t reach her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A few more inches guys! I can’t reach her!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, Cole was able to lower them one last time, which was enough for Lilly to grab ahold of the woman’s hand. “Don’t let go!”, She warns her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abruptly, the chunk of earth that Cole was standing on begins to shake and fall. He was able to jump back just in time but caused the other ninja to yelp in surprise at the sudden movement. “Could’ve thought this plan through a little more.” he grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cole! Could you just stay still for once! Do you know how hard it is to hold Kai’s feet without his shoes falling off? They STINK!” shrieks Jay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Kai did NOT take that comment as a complement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Cole pulls the other ninja up along with the lady. Lilly slightly winced at the death grip the lady was holding her in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank you!”  she exclaimed as her puppy jumped up on to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly shakes her hand, “No sweat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Easy as pie,” Kai says and dusts the dirt off his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cole scowled in disbelief,  “Speak for yourself. I did all the work!” As if to thank him, Snickers jumps up on him  knocking the master of earth down. “Ahh!”  The ninja laugh at this sight while Zane on the other hand is in deep thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you thinking about, Zane?” asks Lilly, taking him out of his trance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zane sighs, “These things keep coming with no warning. None of this makes sense.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it,” says a voice that belonged to Misako, “A warning. The scrolls said the earthquakes would be a warning. A warning for something far worse to come.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Far worse?!” scoffed Jay, “What could be far worse?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cole spoke up, “Misako, the indestructible Stone Warrior we fought yesterday. Where did you find him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was buried under the city.” replied Misako. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilly shuddered. “Mom? You don’t think there’s more, do you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mother swallowed hard at the thought of more indestructible warriors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, NO thank you! I think I’d stick with just one! Or none for that matter.”, stated Jay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be on guard, ninja.”, Sensei instructed them. “We must be ready for whatever comes our way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>